


Uh oh we're in trouble

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, This starts out really fluffy but gets real dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village is turned upside down by the arrival of someone from the past looking for information but who are they and whats there connection to the village ? All I know is there trouble on legs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh oh we're in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on tumbler please just ignore any mistakes within the chapters :)

It was just another day in the village robert was walking home from the shop when he saw a young woman walk out of a taxi with a confident stride dark hair and nice figure whoever she was he knew he just knew they were gonna cause trouble so he decided to head to the pub and find out who she was he was so intrigued an almost familiar aurora

The woman stormed in the pub and straight over to the bar

“I’m looking for aaron livesy”

“Who wants to know” chas replied suspicious by the presence she was new and she really didn’t like the look of the woman infront of her asking for her son why did she wanna know can’t be a girlfriend unless Aaron’s miraculously turned straight but after recent events with robert she really doubted it she noticed the hair colour and eyes she recognised them but from where ? So she asked again

“Who wants to know”

“Ahh your chas right ? All makes sense now I’ve heard a lot about you though I had to force it out”

“I don’t know who you are or what you want so I’ll ask yet again what do you want”

“Look chas I’m not here to talk to the monkey I’m here for the organ grinder as for who I am you’ll find out soon enough so I’ll ask again as well where’s aaron” 

Ooh robert couldn’t believe this stranger just did that he was loving it he wanted to get acquainted it’s not very often you find someone fiesty enough to bother chas mainly cause if they did they would have a death wish but this one had smart wit intelligence it reminded him of chrissie but what he couldn’t understand was why she was asking for aaron  
Robert couldn’t keep the smirk of his face oh no she just looked round she’s noticed oh fuck

“What you smirking at blondie” she shouted marching over to him now chas was the one smiling if she is anything like she was with her with him then she couldn’t wait to see him put into place

“Uh oh no nothing it’s uh just I’ve never seen anyone do that  
To chas without having her wrath or being barred they usually don’t have a death wish so they leave her alone she’s a tough cookie”

“Yeah well I can handle myself im not in the mood for this now Ill pretty much bite anyone’s head off right now I’m not worried but why she couldn’t just let me see aaron is beyond me considering I was told she’d be like this over protective dad said not suffocating but it’s fine actually do you know how I can see him aaron I mean”

“I bet you could handle yourself” robert smirked before taking a sip of his pint chas noticed she hated it oh god now there getting friendly chas didn’t know much about this girl but if they became best friends all hell would brake loose

Robert added “yeah I can take you to him if you want I’m robert sugden I live at home farm and I’m an investor in Aaron’s scrapyard I’m also Diane’s stepson she owns the pub with chas may I ask why you want him and your name plus what you meant about your dad knowing chas and stuff I’m just confused”

“Thanks and know you may not ask those things but I’ll tell you anyway chas needs to hear this” she replied standing up and walking to the bar 

“You wanna know who I am before I see aaron right ?”

“Yeah just so I know I’m very protective over my son”

“So I heard” the woman replied rolling her eyes robert knew that roll of the eyes and dry attitude oh no I think I’ve worked it out robert thought

Tbc ……..


	2. The revelation

This was based on a dream here’s part 2 sorry it’s so short

“And whats that supposed to mean” chas argued

“You know what I mean but I’m not gonna bother doing this now ok ?”

“Fine who are you that’s why your here isn’t it ”

“Is it really so hard to work out” the woman replied

“Uh yeah that’s why I’m asking love” chas was completely dumbfounded but she looked and started to put the pieces together…..

The pub was full you had robert , the whites (except Lachlan) the dingles paddy everyone that mattered to aaron except aaron

“I’m Katherine livesy Aaron’s half sister and I want answers”

The village was shocked and just then aaron walked into the pub so confused at the shocked looks between him and the girl the pub was silent you could hear a pin drop jeez he only came through for a pint just then she ran over and hugged him

“What you doing you nutter who are you"aaron asked but it felt right when it happend he had some sort of connection to the perso he knew that much 

“Seriously I need to do that speech again we need to talk”  
She said dragging aaron by the hand into the back of the pub he would usually stop someone doing that but he didn’t have much of a chance

Everyone saw him being dragged off chas and paddy got up and followed robert could only laugh he tried holding it back so bad double trouble aaron has a sister no wander he liked her there like twins personality wise sometimes and he only met her moments ago this was gonna be fun…..

“I’m your sister Katherine last time you saw me I was a new born baby I grew up got fed up of my parents heard you moved here with your mum thought I’d check it out plus my boyfriend lives here I just wanted to get to know you I know you don’t like dad cause he kicked you out and put me first but I didn’t ask for that I grew up without my brother and …… I missed you cause it’s like I knew I had one but you weren’t there mum and dad became the same way with me only I walked before being chucked I don’t like being pushed around I did t even do anything apart from the usual”

“What usual what just happend you can’t just turn up here and what boyfriend” aaron couldn’t say much

“I went clubbing out late with friends avoided homework and got detention acted like a loud mouth and dad caught me with my boyfriend apparently me and you are the same according to dad and why can’t I just turn up I have no one else is it wrong to try and get my brother back they kicked you out not me so don’t blame me it’s not my fault” she stormed off through the front onto the pub car park and called her boyfriend but who is he ?

“I I just got rejected by my brother I need you please just” she didn’t know what to say to him she wanted to curl up into a ball with her boyfriend as protection he sensed this he knew her well even though no one knew they were dating or were dating anyone full stop till her dad had caught them when he came home From work early 

She got picked up and was gone by the time chas paddy and aaron got outside 

  
Where had she gone ? Robert was even more confused by he rushed exit she was clearly distressed and he knew this was bad if she was anything like aaron ……

“So my long lost sister turned up and has got into so much trouble without me mum she needs our help that was me when I first returned to emmerdale”

“It’s gonna be tough but I agree she’ll be one hell of a handful though” paddy replied

“let’s go find her”

“Well that was interesting I never knew aaron had a sister fiesty one by the looks of it I don’t want her mixing with us she’s trouble I donT Like her im sure she lovley but still” chrissie said to robert walking into home farm

“I saw her earlier before you arrived she seemed alright her and aaron could be twins”

Chrissie walked into the living room and what she found was un describable and unexpected 

Tbc…..


	3. Meet the boyfriend

“Get out what you doing here you caused chaos in the pub with that gob of yours” chrissie yelled and added “Lachlan go to your room I’ll deal with you later” he just stays put

Katherine stand up she wouldn’t take this nit from her not after today’s disasters and says “what am I doing here well this wasn’t how we wanted to go you know who I am I screamed it to enough people but Lachlan refers to me better as his girlfriend your his mother I presume” that would shut her up 

Chrissie was speechless she tried to talk but failed and robert walked in to find chrissie obviously shocked and a smug ……Katherine livesy infront of him what ?

“What are you doing here I didn’t know you were a stalker” robert exclaimed

“Oh hello again robert wasn’t it ?” She asked unsure but could vaguely remember the arrogant blonde

And she added “ask your wife I’m outta here Lachlan you coming ?”

“Yeah I’m gonna leave them to sulk and feel disappointed in my life choices like they usually do you guys have a little wine and moan about us if I don’t come come tonight don’t bother looking for me” he said before leaving 

What was that robert thought how the hell did she know Lachlan what the fuck is going on today

“Chrissie what just happend” robert asked concerned by the fact she was still completely silent and in shock she just walked into the kitchen and poured to glasses of whiskey before saying “Lachlan has a girlfriend” she didn’t even know he was seeing anyone this came as news to her after the Alicia incident she was worried for him but he seemed like he actually was treating her right but she didn’t like the choice he deserved so much better than her she always liked aaron but not her 

“What what do you mean girlfriend” 

“Oh robert do I have to spell it out girlfriend Lachlans got one pretty normal for his age and by the looks of things it’s her” 

“What Katherine livesy dating Lachlan no way no we’d have known” 

“They just admitted it” chrissie was still in shock in brink of tears 

*************  
“Right I’m going back to the pub I can still drink there even if I have been abandoned by all my family at least I have you right” she said to Lachlan before walking in the pub 

“Oh hello pet you must be Katherine your brothers looking for you I’m Diane sugden I own this place with chas I don’t mind you being here as long as there’s no trouble though I’m used to your brother so I’m sure you’ll be fine” she then noticed Lachlan next to her standing awkwardly “oh hello Lachlan do you want anything or” 

“Um yeah just a orange juice and tonic water please” Lachlan had improved his attitude and manners since Alicia’s assault and his therapy Katherine helped with that a lot 

“Coming right up” Diane replied awkwardly she didn’t really know why the here together or what was going on today chas paddy and aaron walked I. He pub after looking every where to find his sister and …. Lachlan ? At the bar today is getting rel bizarre 

“I was just looking for you where you been you just ran off before I had a chance to say anything right drama queen you had us really worried look I’m sorry for the start can we talk ?” Aaron said as he noticed his sisters presence completely ignoring Lachlan until he noticed how close they were together 

“Oh hey Lachlan what you doing her you made a new friend already sis you don’t hang about” aaron teased not really liking Lachlan but still 

“Sommet like that” she replied with a mischievous grin appearing as she tried to hide it by putting her head down

How strange aaron thought he knew deep down wht that meant but refused to believe it 

“Look I wanna get to know you and stuff I’d love to cha-” she was gonna finish her sentence but instead let out a huff and rolled her eyes and just mumbled “oh goody” sarcastically and whispered to aaron “can we go I don’t wanna do this now”  
He was confused until he turned to see robert and chrissie they hadn’t noticed Lachlan and Katherine whatever Lachlan has to do with his sister he could tell chrissie and Katherine had beef with each other it reminds him of the Lawrence robert situation so he just nodded and they crept through to the back and Lachlan went over to his mum and robert to distract them 

“No lover girl with you what a shame” chrissie couldn’t help being bitter out of all the girls in the world he chose her   
  
“Look she hasn’t done anything to you so leave her alone yeah” Lachlan couldn’t help but defend her she meant so much to him and couldn’t stand to see her bad mouthed he knew about her past and how fragile she was and he’d protect her with all he could no hesitation robert found comfort in this cause it reminded him of aaron and how protective he was over him he smiled slightly to himself he was glad Lachlan was happy in a proper relationship he was learning the values of how to treat people plus if he hurt her he knew aaron would step in and close ranks for his little sister 

“She doesn’t deserve you defending her lucky she’s just a gold digger I’m sure of it”  
Chrissie just wanted the best for him so he didn’t get screwed over

“You have no idea she deserves so much better than me and she’s not like that she never asks for anything she even refused my help when she was In trouble she didn’t talk to me for weeks cause I helped she genuinely cares” 

“What trouble Lachlan what has she done” chrissie was really worried what the fuck had Lachlan got involved with

“She was almost killed doing some dodgy job for some nutter I think you know him better as ross Barton”……..

Tbc…..


	4. She's not bulletproof

Just incase your wandering I couldn’t think of another name so I just elaborated on mine for Aaron’s sister

  
“Ross barton right get her out here now we need to chat I need to know all about her and what mess she dragged you into and since I don’t see you giving her up anytime soon I’ll try to get to know her then we’ll go from there” 

“She didn’t drag me into anything mum I love her” Lachlan couldn’t believe he just said that he’s tried so hard to deny it because he knows that one day he won’t be there for her he’s so scared of letting her down she’s 18 in 2 weeks and she’s been through hell already November 17th is the date of her birthday the day he wants make her remember treat her even though he knows she’s gonna be slightly embarrassed and pissed of at him cause she hates handouts but it isn’t like that like he said he loves her he just stood there shocked he just said that robert too flabbergasted chrissie disappointed and confused as to what she has that he couldn’t find in another girl 

“What is it Lachlan that she has that you want so badly that you couldn’t find in another girl please tell me I wanna know” he couldn’t explain why and there was a darker secret yet …..how they met and why he was so defensive of people bad mouthing her 

He answered her honestly “I don’t know I’m just stuck it’s like I’m scared all the time that I’m gonna let her down I love her so much I don’t want anyone to hurt her ever again she’s been through too much she’s fragile she has no one else she’s gorgeous she could do better than me easily   
But she doesn’t want to she trusts me cause I saved her and after that we just had this unbreakable bond a want and need to love care and protect the other she’s not bulletproof she’s so delicate but that doesn’t matter cause no matter what you say I’ll be bound to her forever but not because I feel sorry for her or am forced but because I want to be we’re just 2 fucked up broken people in love we respect each other so much she owns her own business you know she’s not completely useless   
I’m addicted to her we can’t breathe without the other we just don’t function properly without she’s talented she’s got a phd in computer science she even hacked the mi5 gornment mainframe undetected She’s got a levels also in art ,chemistry and she has incredible maths skills along with every other subject in school ”

“She sounds needy Lachlan it doesn’t sound healthy I’m glad she’s so talented though you said you saved her from what the thing with ross ?” Chrissie was trying her best to understand

“She’s not needy you may understand one day if I tell you and no not the thing with ross now I gotta go and support my girlfriend” he said fed up she didn’t deserve chrissie looking down on her not after what had happend not after she - he was pulled out his thoughts by Diane asking if he was ok cause he was behind the bar but bit if the back room thinking he could give his girlfriend and her brother some time to chat

Chrissie was so confused why was Lachlan so protective and what was he hiding that was so terrible that she had been through ?

“You ok pet” Diane asked Lachlan concerned as to why he was so anxious waiting halfway between the bar and the back room though she realised whatever it was it has something to do with Katherine 

**********************************************  
“What was that about with chrissie look i know why I hate them but whats your problem” aaron asked genuinely confused at her hate for the whites I guess they have some similarity already 

“Um it’s nothing the ice queen just doesn’t like me that’s all I’ve heard worse I can handle her” now that did sound familiar that I can handle line is usually his about robert

“Yeah but come on I can see you have something going on I can help please just tell me”

“Seriously it’s nothing it’s just her being a massive prick about Lachlan”

He couldn’t believe what he just heard he was internally laughing that his sister just said prick about the whites

“She’s just have something and why would this have anything to do with Lachlan”

“She’s being overprotective painfully so I mean no offense I thought chas was bad but nope nothing compares to her” omg this was getting better by the sound of it whatever happened my sister bad mouthed chrissie in her face he felt bad cause chrissie wasn’t all bad but he didn’t like having to share robert and he’s glad that someone has put her in her place and he’s proud to say it was his sister that did it

“No worries I know how mums get but still you haven’t explained the Lachlan part”

“Can we not do this now you’ll guess it soon enough I just hate talking about chrissie flamin sugden lording it about over me she has no idea she can’t say nout cause she doesn’t understand the situation” now she really was sounding like family she was like a mix of chas and aaron and he already loved her to bits

“Ok do you wanna get something to eat” 

“Sounds lovely” she smiled before giving him a long and tender hug chas and paddy crept in at this point they over heard the whole convo they couldn’t keep the smile of there face and they joined there hug which made aaron and Katherine giggle 

“Oh uh Lachlan is outside waiting he seems nervous” Diane said walking through into the room and braking the big family hug

“Oh uh I’ll deal with him” Katherine said before darting out chas went to follow but aaron held her back and just said “just give her a moment it’s sounds complicated”

“Hey babe” Katherine said before giving him a warm hug “I’m gonna go to dinner with aaron and chas with paddy and that lot come if you like I’m sure they won’t mind”

“Nah your alright I’ll just wait for you to come back and I can get you on your own” he replied with a flirty tone before kissinag her with so much love it was unreal they gripped each other so hard it could bruise 

“Robert can you get me a red wine” chrissie asked robert just nodded and went to the bar no one was serving he just waited patiently then he noticed Lachlan with his girlfriend in the corner of the back behind the bar looking at each other so lovingly he heard roughly what was said mainly a cheesy flirty line and it once again reminded him of aaron and all the crazy stuff he said to him he just whistled and gave Lachlan a cheeky smirk before saying “get a room” this made them both turn and laugh chrissie gave robert a fiery angry expression which made the smirk drop aaron chas and paddy heard that so aaron said to chas and paddy “I’ll go see whats happening” they still poked there head out the door though aaron walked out to find Lachlan and his sister gripping onto each other for grim death with there foreheads together and eyes shut he knew he’d walked in on something tender he smiled to himself he knew how they felt he did the same with robert he just looked straight past at to look at robert and gave him a tender smile as his sister hadn’t recognised his presence robert too looked at aaron the same like no one wasthere exempt them and time had slowed done before aaron   
Broke up Romeo and Juliet from having a embarassing case of over the top PDA and being that annoying couple practically having sex in public or not far from so he just rolled his eyes and said “ahem can I have my sister back please” he felt so awkward robert could see it and he just laughed a little putting his head down and looking up back at aaron and calling over “yeah and if your not to busy Lachlan I think your mother wants a word he joked "he loved winding Lachlan up even though he didn’t do it often "yeah yeah ok” and now Lachlan was the one rolling his eyes before saying to Katherine “I gotta go maybe another time "before he winked gave her a kiss and left leaving her with butterflies and blushing like crazy as usual 

Aaron couldn’t help but find this amusing it was sweet to see this but equally he felt sad and worried too cause he couldn’t do that with robert and we was worried his sister would be hurt "so now you’ve managed to pull yourself away do you still want dinner or not it’s just after that I’m not sure” he said before winking and this caused his sister to sarcastically giggle and hit his arm like they’d known each other for years so he just wrapped his arms round her picked he up and tickled her as payback by which point she was cursing blue murder “hah ahh stop no ahh put me down” she was giggling the pub down robert was still waiting but he didn’t want to interrupt aaron with his sister like this just for chrissie she could wait 

“Darling where’s my wine” she mouthed as he looked over he just said “on its way”

Aaron finally put her down “I’m just gonna wait over there calm down and finish my drink but I swear this isn’t over your gonna regret that I’m gonna get you back” she said walking through the bar again and sitting in the corner the oppisite end of the pub to chrissie and the whites she knew Lachlan was stuck so she could forget having him in her bed tonight as planned or even seeing him from less than 20 meters away robert just watched her leave and aaron walk into the bar red hot and flushed still giggling looking at his sister pointing and saying “it’s on” aaron laughed 

Before he started to act professional no matter how much he wanted robert right now all this love and the day he had it would have been nice to top it all off with being with robert but that’s too much to ask clearly though he could tell robert wanted that too right now 

“Uh a red wine and a pint please and another orange juice for Lachlan oh and a menu” robert asked smiling awkwardly Aaron’s sister saw the way they were and she just needed proof but she thinks she worked out the connection she knew that look from anywhere after all she’d used it and had it used on her with Lachlan so she just smiled and looked down laughing in the corner causing the too boys to look at her confused to which she just said “oh carry on” before shaking her head and giving her brother a knowing smile and a cheeky wink to which he went all embarrassed about which cause more laughter for her they where just adorable   
Robert noticed this and went all tense before whispering to aaron 

“what was that”

“Uh I dunno” aaron answered honestly though he had an inkling 

“Do you think she knows"robert asked looking over which she noticed so she turned and gave him a smile before asking "problem ?”   
Robert cleared his throat “uh no no” and leaving with his drinks Katherine just turned back and carried on laughing and shaking her head at the stupidity of it all

“What was that” aaron asked not being too serious 

“What was that ” she retorted and then added “you tell me” before leaning in and whispering “you went all heart eyes on each other and your asking me what that was cause I think you know what it was about oh yeah don’t think I didn’t notice lover boy whispering to you” she said with a smug and I know I’m right teasing smile with raised eyebrows “go on tell me I’m wrong deny it” she dared him aaron was speechless damn she was clever was he that obvious ? So he just playfully tapped her arm and said “your too clever you don’t go telling anyone for the obvious reason he’s super paranoid about that stuff” 

“No problem I’m gonna have fun teasing him though you gotta admit’ she said before laughing chas and paddy walked back in and glanced over to Katherine and aaron just laughing to the side of them Katherine then got up and walked over to the bar giggling "today has been very interesting indeed "she said looking back at her brother giving her playful evil glares not really meaning it causing her to laugh more she loved teasing him they acted like it was always like this 

"Yeah it has whys aaron giving you that look” chas asked with a smirk liking this happy family routine they now had going 

“Oh you know just found out a bit of information and now I’m teasing him about it I feel bad but not bad enough to stop "she said before turning back to look at chas and paddy

"What information come on tell me the goss whats he not told me now” 

“Nothing seriously plus I don’t wanna upset him I’ve just got him back and I don’t want to break his trust but it’s nothing sinister just he went all gooey eyed earlier that’s all I think it’s cause I was all love up and he seems like a soppy get” she said avoiding the truth knowing that wasn’t all the story but she want lying 

Chas eyed her suspiciously and nodded this caused aaron to dart up to his sister  
Worried

“Everything ok” she said anxiously even though they know about robert now wasn’t the time or place especially with his sisters connection to the whites 

“I was just saying how you went all gooey eyed cause I was all love up and yes ok your covers blown I accidentally let slip your a really soppy get ok I’m sorry” she joked before aaron gave her another sarcastic laugh paddy loved it the way it was now aaron was relived at how fast she had came up with her cover story and how good liar she was yet again remaining him of robert she could see he was daydreaming even only for 20 seconds she said abruptly “oi stop it you” 

“What” aaron asked she can’t seriously have guessed what he was thinking only seconds after 

“You know what” she said turning around and giving him that smile knowing smile from earlier 

“You are kidding you can’t have guessed already”

“Your not that difficult to read the smile as it happend gave it away Romeo”

This caused all three to glare at her 

“What” she said innocently taking a sip of her drink they all laughed then 

That newly built family unit robert saw infront of him made him want to dump chrissie right now and join them he was suspicious of how much Aaron’s sister knew and how ?“ He was pulled out his thoughts by Lachlan huffing

"Uh what now Lachlan” chrissie asked clearly tipsy and bored with the attitude

“I’m clearly not wanted hear you had your rant earlier if I can’t be with kathy at least let me go home” he replied also fed up but by the awkward silence more than anything he has a life with plans that don’t revolve around them too you know

“Oh no lucky that isn’t true” chrissie replied

All three just continued to argue causing Katherine aaron chas and paddy to look over and Katherine to burst out laughing 

“What was that for you nutter” paddy asked giggling at the sudden outburst 

“Mm nothing” she said looking at aaron with a smirk and suggestively raised eyebrows chas noticed 

“What’s going on with you two I’m certain you know something I don’t”

“Seriously mum it’s fine” aaron said holding back laughter himself as he heard a drunk slurring chrissie singing to robert in the corner and robert just glared at aaron with his help me I’m dieing look he usually has when he is in a boring meeting of course it didn’t help chrissie was pinning him down accidentally 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore so the two sibling just started laughing Hysterically and his sister gave him a look of pity slightly which he returned with his middle finger 

“Aaron whats up you just burst out laughing whats up with you two” paddy said as he started laughing at the ridiculousness of not knowing why those two were wetting themselves with laughter 

They just glared at him saw the look of seriousness and continued to laugh even harder 

“Ooh breath breathe” kathy said to herself trying not to cause a scene but this was just too good “I’m sorry I got to tell them”

“It’s just I saw chrissie slurring the lyrics badly to gold digger cursing and everything Pinning robert down who looked like he was dieing we better go save him Aaron”

“Why” chas asked 

“Err hm cause he’s lachlans stepdad and I don’t want him to lose anymore dignity cause of embarassing parents” she lied but she want gonna admit the truth not if aaron didn’t want her too

“Right” paddy replied laughing before adding “let robert suffer a bit first it’s too funny not to” 

“Mm okay” she said agreeing

Robert hated this chrissie was pinning him down and aaron and Katherine were just laughing at him great some friend and boyfriend robert mouthed help to aaron he just smirked and shakes his head mouthing back no evil sod I’m gonna make him pay for that next time I’m with him “I ain’t saying you a gold digger but you air. Messing with no broke no no no I ain’t saying you a gold digger” she had forgot the words so just kinda said the ones she knew and made it up a bit

“Hey Lachlan I can see how bad this is I’ll take your mum home you can stay with Katherine tonight let your mum cool off save your dignity a bit and make the most of it before she has ago at you for staying with her just dot. Tell her I said you could go"he just nodded and darted over to his girlfriend and family

"Uh god help me kathy why didn’t you save me” Lachlan asked 

“She just laughed subtle taking a sip from her drink "Sorry” she smirked at aaron 

“It’s ok so this looks ….. Cosy” he asked as it genuinely seemed nice and homely

“Yeah well it’s getting there” she smiled 

Chas couldn’t help it she was so confused as to how they knew each other so she just blurted it out without thinking

“So whats the connection with you two” and adding “oh I’m sorry it’s none of my business forget it”

“Uh no it’s ok um I think you need to be formally introduced after earlier” she replied glaring at aaron cause of the teasing 

“Uh lachlans my boyfriend we’ve been dating for 3 years on,y I couldn’t explain that easily to chrissie hence I asked aaron to talk in the back room rather than the pub lets just say we had an ……. Altercation” 

Chas just smirked that would have been interesting to watch

“Ah right” paddy said looking at them like he had just seen me for the first time

“Uh hello paddy …. PADDY” she said waving her hands about 

“Uh yeah what” 

She just laughed and shakes her head she done that a lot tonight but who cares she hadn’t been this happy in a while

“Only things got kinda funny earlier after aaron came into the bar and stuff” 

“You mean I had to pull you two apart like you were magnets stuck together and then I teased you about it like the amazing big brother I am” 

She just replied “pot calling kettle black” 

Aaron just glared at her Lachlan looked confused kathy was smug chas finally understanding the code and paddy utterly clueless even though he knew about the affair 

Chas just broke the silence and said “well this has been lovley tine for bed I think young lady”

Kathy was in a cheeky mood “yes please” she said with a mischievous grin that said it all and chas rolled her eyes paddy shocked aaron laughing as for the millionth time that day it reminded him of Roberts cheeky innuendos 

“Yeah yeah real funny but I’m guessing Lachlan has enough room up at the manor”

“Uh actually robert said if I wanted I can stay with kathy cause he was a bit embarrassed by my mums actions to be honest I was too” 

“Uh fine but there’s rules with him here like no you no what ting just sharing a bed is pushing it”

“No you know what no chas I don’t know what” kathy joked winding chas up a bit 

“You know what I mean missy” 

“Yeah ok got it” she nodded 

“Right well night peeps I gotta get up early tomorrow I’m heading into Leeds business thing for a couple days” 

“Now where have I heard that before don’t get me wrong I’m Proud of you but doesn’t anyone in my family know how to chill out and not work” Lachlan asked he’d heard multiple family members say that and he’d kinda hoped they could go to the movies or something aaron too had heard the business trip in Leeds thing from robert will she ever stop reminding him of robert 

“Oh I know it sucks but you can come with maybe help out at the meeting or wait in the hotel room”

“Yeah ok I’m down for that” 

She leaned over and quickly kissed him “good looking forward to it ” with a smile aaron could just see how in love they were and he missed it he missed robert maybe he could convince him to go on a business trip too ?

Kathy turned to paddy chas and aaron before saying goodnight and heading to bed 

  
Tbc……..


	5. Successful bussiness

Enjoy and keep the messages coming about my fic series and general questions :)

Rated : explicit (PG 13) tame sexual references and mild language 

“Uh you have no idea how good lieing down feels after today”

“I have a pretty good idea”

“Tommorrow is gonna be good getting away for a few days will do us good even it’s on bussiness” Lachlan added

“Yeah but it’s on business it would have been nicer on pleasure”

“Why can it be both”

“I see your point”

“Early start don’t wanna be late goodnight”  
  
“Goodnight”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron decides to text robert

“Can you take a ‘business trip’ into Leeds my sisters love life got me thinking her and Lachlan were so loved up she’s going on a business trip with him tomorrow sounds important so you can thank her for giving me the idea I just really miss spending time with you”

“Aww your so soppy sometimes Lachlan didn’t mention a trip ah well I don’t blame him the timing for escape couldn’t have arrived at a better time I’ll text you the addressing the morning you better get some rest you’ll need the energy be ready before 8 am”

“Ok :)”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(The next day)

“Moooooooorning sis” aaron shouted barging into his sisters room he felt   
Slightly regretful he did that now cause he saw his sister sleeping so peacefully   
Spooning with her boyfriend he just smiled to himself and she started to stir

“Mmm what did you do that for” she said half asleep

“Just a nice brotherly morning greeting”

“Mm” “shit” she said jolting up quickly she noticed what time it was  
“Lachlan wake up we’re gonna be late for the meeting it’s only in an hour and a half it’ll take that long to get into Leeds”

“Mm what ok chill out”

Chas heard the shouting and decided to go see what was happening

“What’s going on my heads banging” 

“I think that’s your hangover mum”

“Hah real funny I wasn’t even drunk last night that was chrissie”

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m panicking cause have a business meeting in Leeds in an hour and I’m gonna be late” kathy exclaimed quickly trying to pick out a suitable outfit before adding “Lachlan get up before I drag you did you not hear me say I’ve got a really important meeting i need to get to” 

“Ooh sounds important” chas asked

“Uh well if you call a 5 million pound contract important yeah it is really important”

“Get you all business meetings and fancy outfits” aaron teased 

Aaron’s phone beeped 

“Meet me outside cherry tree farm asap”

He tried not to grin so hard at the text but it didn’t work 

“Er I gotta go work thing”

“Have fun” kathy joked before adding “at work” she said with a I know the truth smile she had used a lot with aaron about this 

“I will good luck with the meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey I thought you were gonna text the address not pick me up but Im not complaining I’m just surprised”

“Yeah well I couldn’t wait could I” robert said in a flirtatious tone before kissing aaron passionately and then driving off 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Right we’re off see ya later chas” 

“Good luck love”

“Right let’s get to the hotel and I’ll text the client to meet us there”

“Ok”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Checking in madam”

“Yes please I’ve got the booking confirmation here”

“Ahh miss livesy your in room 225”

“Thank you” she turns and sees aaron on and robert entering the hotel

“Hey you go up ahead and I’ll be up when I’m done at the meeting”

“Sure I’ll open a bottle for afterwards”

“Ok thank you” she replied with Smile before giving him a kiss

Lachlan went ahead to his room none the wiser and kathy decided to have a bit of fun before the confrontation and her meeting

Aaron’s phone beeped 

“What you doing”   
He read the text 

“Problem” robert asked

“Uh no just my sister asking what I’m doing”

“Ahh”

He replied to her text with “work I said this morning”

“Liar I saw your face this morning you got a text from lover boy”

“No I didn’t”

“So did ;)” before she added to another text 

“Look up in front of you”

He looked up to find his sister standing at the other end of the room in a business suit with a I’ve got you smile eyebrows raised and arms crossed he simply said “shit” robert didn’t reliaise why until he heard heels approaching and saw infront of him his boyfriends sister strutting over

“Well well well having fun at work brother” she said looking robert up and down then making eye contact with her brother

“Yeah you remember robert mine and Adams scrap investor”

“How could I not after all your practically family now”

Robert could have taken that comment two ways family cause of Lachlan or cause of aaron

“Well you are dating my stepson"robert said hoping his fears were just caused by paranoia

"Mm that too” that confirmed it she knew something

“I think we need a chat” she said looking between her brother and robert

She walked over to the bar and ordered an orange juice and 2 beers

“So this is cosy” she commented

“Is it” robert asked 

“So how well do you know my brother robert after all you invested 10 grand for no obvious reason into a business run by 2 ex cons now I know I can trust him but what made you think you could ?” Aaron was genuinely interested to see how robert got out of this one he’d dealt with harder questions yeah but not by any one as intimidating as his sister especially as she’d caught him off guard Roberts met this match in his little sister for sure this was gonna be fun

“Well he seemed reliable well loved by the village and I know your brother well I suppose” he said with a smile that tried to hide the truth but she could see he was scared and could see straight through him

“I see you straight through you know you can’t fool me I didn’t even need my brother to tell me he was gay to work out what was happening between you two clever cover though a business I’ll give you that I wander what Adam will think once he finds out his business he was so proud of was just a piece in a much bigger puzzle”

“What do you want money is that it”

“Oh please don’t insult me i don’t want anything not from you”

“Now where have I heard that line before” robert said looking to a impressed aaron

“Well you should have learnt your lesson by now then shouldn’t you” aaron replied looking back at robert with a smile

“Uh not again can you two stop it if you keep doing that it won’t take long for others to figure it out if your worried about me telling anyone then don’t I wouldn’t do that to my brother or you I like to think we could be friends I won’t even tell Lachlan even though I hate lying to him I know what will happen if he finds out by someone else telling him I shouldn’t need to tell you that though robert just don’t hurt my brother or I’ll kill you myself and I swear I don’t do empty threats now I gotta go I have to get to a business meeting that could have a 5 million pound contract on the end of it but we’ll chat later just don’t get caught Lachlans only in my hotel suite I’ll see you later bro” before adding “have fun at work” and giving him a wink before leaving to meet her client robert was shot to pieces with shock he seriously underestimated her 

“What just happend” was all robert could say

“I think you just got owned by my little sister” aaron laughed he knew she wouldn’t snitch heavily tease yes snitch no

Aaron and robert got to there room and Katherine’s meeting ended well and she got the contract she wanted 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I got the deal” she said as she entered the room

“I knew you would I had every faith in you” 

“Thanks babe now I think we should celebrate don’t you?” She said cheekily with only one objective in mind after the day she had

“Most deffinatly” he smiled before giving her a heated kiss and dragging her to the bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well that was very unexpected you sure you didn’t tell her”

“No she just went all sherlock homes I wasn’t sure she knew anything Till a minute ago when we had that chat though I was suspicious yesterday she kept making comments”

“I’ll say one thing though I didn’t expect her to want to be friends the money thing was expected though after you”

“Yeah well she’s like that always shocking you it least it keeps you on your toes I knew she wouldn’t say anything she might tease you for fun or try hurting you if she thinks you’ve hurt me but I know you wouldn’t hurt me”

“Yeah but chas and paddy hate my guts and she’s all like let’s be buddies it’s just a shock are you sure she’s part of your family”

“Deffo family she says and does stuff all the time that reminds me of that she also reminds me a lot of you”

“Oh yeah why”

“I dunno just comments”

“Ahh clever one your sister though apparently Lachlan said she had a phd and all sorts including a levels and she’s not even a level age yet she’s 17 right ?”

“Yep 18 in 2 weeks I didn’t know about her degrees but it doesn’t surprise me”

“Did I hear her mention a 5 million pound business contract”

“Yeah that’s why she’s here she was meeting a client but decided to bring Lachlan too she’s staying a couple nights you should have seen them this morning cutest thing ever she went mental also when she thought she was gonna be late threatened to drag Lachlan out of bed well funny of course it didn’t help that I came in and woke her up with shouting my mouth off”

“Sound fun and interesting but can we just focus on us for the weekend forgot about our lives without eachother a world without chrissie or chas or anyone else”

“Yeah ok but only for now I’m too proud of my sister to forgot about her especially since she owned you robert sugden king of wriggling out of stuff met his match in a 17 year old girl a dingle relation at that my sister ha your never gonna live that down” 

“Yeah rub it in why don’t you” robert laughs he hated being outsmarted but even worse she was over 10 years younger than him and related to the dingles if he had to pick a favourite family member from the dingle clan it would be aaron then his sister Katherine then paddy as although he’s not a actual dingle he’s Aaron’s adoptive father and they had got on he knew they could it was just difficult with  
Chas about he couldn’t help but think how lucky Lachlan was landing her as a girlfriend even though he think she’s just as damaged as aaron that made him want to protect her even though he had no reason to she was right no matter how she was related to him wether it was via aaron or Lachlan and he felt after letting Victoria down maybe he could save someone else who he cared about he had no doubt aaron would protect her too and Lachlan but if him and aaron got married that would be his future sister in law and even if they didn’t he too wanted to be her friend but whatever way you look at it he cared for her a little just because she was related to aaron and the first dingle relation and one of the few in his whole life to ever respect him even if it was a bit rocky and she was a massive tease

“I loved your outfit by the way aaron”

“Loved ? You don’t anymore” he asked with a not very serious tone knowing where this was going

“Mm yeah I was thinking they’d look much better off what do you think”

“Much better” aaron laughed before kissing robert

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wander how Kathys business trip is going and Aaron’s got work stuff two I’m so proud of them both you know I’ve kinda adopted kathy like you adopted aaron” chas said to paddy back at the pub

“Yeah right little Samaritans we are next we’ll be saving the homeless or adopting a dieing puppy”

“Yeah we’re becoming right soppy mares” 

“How is kathy settling in” paddy asked genuinely interested

“Great aaron came storming in her bed room woke her up she went crazy cause   
She has some expensive business contract at the end of a meeting she was meant to be going to in Leeds only she was almost late I still don’t know if she made it she’s probably getting drunk that’s what I would be doing drinking to celebrate or commiserate depending I still can’t believe she’s related to us well actually I can shes a lot like aaron but I just meant business contracts and meetings in Leeds she was wearing a suit I mean come on that’s not really us is it but I’m so happy she’s making something of herself so young as well and aaron with his scrapyard even if it’s funded by robert” she said Roberts name with such hate 

“Yeah sounds a blast I’m so happy she’s here the Lachlan thing was a shock though   
I didn’t expect that”

“Mm yeah another similarity between aaron and kathy they both chose to date someone from that household”

“You got a point they have so much in common”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I was just thinking maybe you could stay at the pub more often or we could get a place of our own of something it’s just well you know we can’t do this there and I want to do this more often I mean”

“Yeah sounds good place of our own sounds better though that way we don’t have any rules of what happens and how loud we can be for a start”

“Uh is that all you think i am” kathy joked pretending to be offended but not really she knew what he meant really but she couldn’t help it she was a massive wind up merchant

“Err yes among many other things like talented and pretty and smart the list goes on”

“Oh you forgot amazing in bed that’s deffo one for my cv” she wasn’t scared to voice her opinions very often he knew that much

“Mm I have to agree”

“Hey this may sound random but do you want to go to dinner later they have a quite little restaurant here”

“Yeah sounds good if I can pull myself away from our room”

“I’m sure you can”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Robert we are not watching game of thrones again”

“Why not”

“Because it’s rubbish”

“That’s only cause your to scared to admit you love it last time we watched it you turned down being in bed with me cause khalessi was unleashing her dragons again”

“Er ah well that’s not err” he tried to deny it but couldn’t he secretly loved game of thrones

“At least put series 5 on I’ve seen the rest”

“What no you haven’t we only just finished season two last I checked”

“Yeah about that I kinda watched the rest on sky movies”

“Uh and your the one saying you hate it fine I haven’t seen series 5 yet anyway”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Right well I’m calling kathy I have to ask how her meeting went or I’m gonna explode this is a big step for her career”

“Go for it chas” chas then puts her phone on loud speaker for her and paddy

Kathys phone beeps

“Oh Lachlan I have a call coming in from chas just gimme a moment”

Kathy answers her phone

“Oh hey chas” she tried to concentrate but Lachlan was distracting her slowly wether it was making funny faces or kissing her neck now wasn’t really the time she had a dinner reservation for 4 pm and between Lachlan not wanting her to leave there bed or chas calling and aaron and robert just down the same hall  
She was in a real mess

“How’s our little career girl”

“Good I uh got that 5 million pound business contract so I’m celebrating with Lachlan right now” Lachlan had to smile he knew how enthusiastic she was about her business and what a thrill she got from getting her first really big contract

“Oh well done love I’m proud of you do you know how Aaron’s doing I have been trying to get through earlier but he gave me no reply but Adam said something about going up to Newcastle to a scrap yard so between you two business brains It means the life and soul of me has disserpeared cause you two really liven this place up”

“You’ve only known me for 24 hrs but I do see your point that’s the price you pay for having successful business owners in the family chas”

“So you having fun in Leeds no doubt causing trouble or partying up some where”  
Oh great she wanted to know how they were celebrating how was she gonna get out of this one especially since she knew chas doesn’t back down easy and she couldn’t say oh I’ve spent the whole day in bed with the boyfriend could she 

“Err nothin much we have a dinner reservation booked for 4pm mainly”

“Nice where is lover boy proud no doubt”

“Erm yeah he’s here with me in our hotel suite just hangin you know just cause he’s from a family of heavy workers and I’ve gone all business like doesn’t mean that I don’t like chilling out watching the X factor or whatever it is that on that takes my fancy at the time”

“Well said love”

Lachlan wasn’t giving up anytime soon trying anything and everything he could to get her off the phone so he started to move his hands from her back to her thighs   
And it was working slowly 

“Chas I’ll pass you over Lachlan wanted to ask how often he can come around to stay” she had out smarted him that teaches him for not letting her finish her convo she knew how chas liked to talk for england oh how revenge was sweet so she just sat back against the headboard lazily with a smile on her face no doubt he’s gonna want to teach her lesson to never do that again and they may need to rebook the dinner reservation as he probably wouldn’t let her leave the room without getting what he wants not that she was complaining cause at least that way he was away from her brother and robert

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tbc,……..


	6. Dinner at the hotel

Rated : explicit (PG 13) mild sexual references and mild language

In this fic series Aaron’s sister is 17 almost 18 on emmerdale if his rumoured sibling was actually alive she would only be like 8 but I’ve done this on purpose and lachlans older here too and the assault on Alicia was 4 years ago as lachlans 18 and his personality is different here too he’s not rude or mean or cruel like on emmerdale he’s caring and protective more like a mix of david and robert in personality but he was cruel and stuff before he met kathy but regretted and understood what he did was wrong to Alicia because of something kathy was involved in not long after he met her which you’ll understand at some point in the future enjoy also I’ll put a explicit warning on whilst I remember cause I don’t always and I should most the time just incase as I don’t want to offend anyone even though I’ve read a lot worse than I’ve ever written and robron have only been a thing for almost a year here and Roberts only been married to chrissie for 9 months months as well but the whites have lived in emmerdale for almost 5 years

“Right I want top gear on now robert”

“Seriously do only think about cars cause between the game of thrones marathon  
And you it’s made me hungry I’m thinking dinner 6pm”

“Sounds good but we gotta be careful my sister and Lachlans here

“We can make our excuses plus there’s a reason she bought her boyfriend away with her aaron the same one as to why I bring you on business trips I’m guessing”

“Yeah your right but just cause your a horndog doesn’t mean they are”

“Look there young and in love there hormones are even fresher than ours it’s gonna be a shock if there not after yesterday you looked so awkward”

“Yeah well I didn’t wanna intrude on that moment but I heard you whistling and decided to see what the fuss was”

“Ah” 

“So is that a yes to dinner our first proper date”

“Yeah alright”

“Good job I booked the reservation before we arrived and brought my tux”

“Ha your kidding I brought a suit too just incase I really do need to do some scrap related stuff before we go back home that’s our excuse sorted scrap works and the guy we were meant to be meeting stood us up”

“Nice your picking up my habits you know”

“Oh I know don’t remind me”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So how is Leeds I’m sure it’s lovley your probably really proud of kathy   
Aren’t you I remember an incident once-” chas continue to ramble with paddy making odd comments and at this point Lachlan was giving kathy death glares which she could only laugh off she had to tell aaron at some point

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wander what Kathys doing now like right now” aaron kept asking this question he genuinely wanted to know

“We’ve already discussed this it’s obvious what’s happening”

Aaron just ignored him

“Maybe I should go to there room see If she got that contract or not”

“And leave me in bed alone your kidding right”

“No she’s my sister this is her first massive business contract I know it’s easy for you to say it’s nothing cause you work for a family who gets billions of pounds worth of contracts each year but that isn’t everyone’s situation robert” aaron was pissed off a little cause this was massive for her she’s the only one in his family really making ago of herself business wise he knew he had the scrap yard and cain and debbie the garage and chas the pub but the pub wasn’t making huge amounts it’s there local pub not a potential millions of pounds worth company like his sisters business was heading for and garage was again a local business with odd international deals but only usually to France where as his sisters business was in every way going places business deals all over the world it was becoming really famous he hadn’t told robert the company name yet but he probably recognised it cause like he said it’s going really good places

“Sorry I see your point”

“It’s fine it’s just I like spending time with her and miss her already even though she’s only down the corridor”

“Call her later or something yeah”

“Yeah I better get ready for dinner before mum calls and holds us up”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Bye kathy bye Lachlan”

“Bye chas bye paddy”

Ends call to chas and paddy 

“Uh a whole hour kathy I was left to drown in chases rambling”

“That serves you right for trying to get me into bed whilst on the phone”

“Well I expected you to end the call didn’t I not punish me for it”

“Yeah well haven’t you learnt by now in the three years we’ve been dating and three and a half you’ve known me that you can’t always get what you want with me I do what I want end of”

“Tell me about it”

“Uh that’s it I’m not sleeping with you in a whole month now” she did not mean that   
Far from it but Lachlan was stubborn when it came to not getting what he wants she just wanted to see his face when she said it

“Please tell me you don’t mean that”

“Deadly serious” she was keeping front just about but laughing internally so hard right now 

“And do not give me the puppy dog look that doesn’t work on me remember”  
She added

“Fine” he came over to her he knew he could get her to cave easy she wasn’t difficult to get riled up enough that she’d want him so badly she’d be the one begging for it first he tried the the same as earlier no obvious response other than a a smile she found this really amusing couldn’t he take his hands off her for 2 minutes she knew his game but tonight if anyone got to say what was gonna happen if anything it would be her he could wait hopefully he’d never pull a stunt like earlier ever again if she punished him hard enough and there’s nothing worse in his eyes

“Aww not getting the response you want Lockey”

He just huffed he was scared that she meant what she said now he’s never gonna distract her on the phone again if he got the cold shoulder for a month each time 

“Time for dinner I think “he said at least they could enjoy a meal maybe play footsie and then he’d probably try again but she could be equally stubborn and he knew this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Both aaron and robert and Lachlan and kathy all headed to dinner in the end at ten same time as thanks to her playing you can’t touch me game with Lachlan and her were late and had to rebook dinner for 6 pm instead

Lachlan noticed aaron and robert walking in the restraunt and called them over they looked so shocked fuck this was gonna be so hard to get out of as she couldn’t lie to Lachlan to save her life anyone else easy but him no way

"Hey I thought you were on a business trip robert whats aaron doing here”

“Scrap business we called a new client but he hasn’t turned up so we thought we’d stay in our suits just incase and just eat dinner”

Lachlan had bought it just about but only cause he couldn’t think of another reason why this would Happen

“Come join us have a nice chat or whatever family dinner type thing” Lachlan asked and the boys had to accept 

They ordered there food and drink and got chatting

“So how did it go the business contract aaron hasn’t stopped going on about how proud he was since we met up for this work thing he seemed more bothered about your business than his"Robert asked casually so then aaron could stop worrying 

"Good I got the contract and we just stayed in our room till now so we could celebrate proper at dinner” robert smirked he was pretty sure he was right about why they stayed in there room but why Lachlan seemed pissed off a little confused him kathy noticed robert noticeing the mood and told him Straight 

“Don’t worry he’s just sulking cause i said something utterly devastating in his eyes as payback for interrupting chas she called earlier to see how the meeting went mentioned aaron”

“Mentioned aaron a million times and an incident about squid in gran canaria you mean”

Aaron laughed oh no she told the story 

“I wouldn’t know I wasn’t able to talk to her properly Lachlan but I’m glad you did that job for me” 

Trouble in paradise robert thought

“What happend”

“He tried …… Whats the word for it ….distracting me during the phone call and I found it rude threatened not to sleep with him for a month made him talk to chas for an hour and paddy and didn’t react when he tried to change my mind there and now he’s acting like a baby I’m sure you know what it’s like when there’s one person in the relationship who sulks if they don’t get what they want everytime”

Aaron found it hysterical he knew all too well how sulky it could get robert had done a Lachlan style sulk for a similar reason many a time

“Valid reason then he has every right to sulk” robert commented knowing how he felt cause aaron did the same too many times those two really were alike

“So do I though robert”

“Sis seriously I know how you feel but what can you do they don’t change you just have to try and tame them I don’t need to tell you what to do just make sure they know they don’t have all the power they find it really hot they get pissed at first cause there not used to it but try it trust me it works” he whispered to her then winked which caused her smirk he meant robert of course he did seem like the stubborn type but that was her plan anyway

“I’ll try it but that was my plan anyway” she said to aaron leaving robert and Lachlan confused

“You giving your sister tips on how to handle Lachlan are you aaron” robert laughed

“Well what can I say I have experience with the whole stubborn sulky boyfriend thing when things don’t go there way I didn’t see you helping her anytime soon”  
Aaron said looking at robert which caused him to frown and glare at aaron and kathy to smile more knowing what it meant and Lachlan didn’t notice the mood change

“Actually what would you have said robert surely with an opposing view whats your advice to Lachlan as the sex starved victim” she said the last bit with such lack of seriousness and almost sarcastically which meant aaron was now smirking 

“Yeah robert what do you think” aaron asked raising his eyebrows 

“I think he should just stand his ground until you win”  
He said that knowing how hypercritical it sounded but ah well he was past caring

“It doesn’t matter though not really” robert and Lachlan looked at him like he’s just committed murder it was blasphemy in there eyes

“Anyway who’s for dessert” kathy said braking the tension 

“Oh aaron how did that meeting you had earlier go you know the one you left for this mornin”

“Good it went really well the bloke was really impressed with my work”

“I bet” she smiled again knowing what he really meant 

“Not very productive though”

“Really why was that” robert was asking the questions as payback for asking the awkward questions earlier In the meal

“He just kept checking me out totally unprofessional so of course I had to act on it meaning little to no work was achieved”

“I’m sure robert will let you off just this once” kathy said holding in her smirks cause she knew that ten unprofessional business guy was robert

“I wouldn’t I’m gonna be a really strict boss if I ever run a business”  
Lachlan commented 

“Oh babe you can’t work for me then ever”

“Why your always saying how you want people to go to meetings for you cause you have no time”

“Well cause if you react like you did earlier to not getting what you want I’d fire you on the spot”

“Thanks” Lachlan said sarcastically and robert liked the thought it made him think what a threesome with both siblings would be like he couldn’t help it the idea was like heaven but he made himself forget cause he wouldn’t do that and couldn’t 

“What were you daydreaming about” kathy asked 

“Work and what style boss I’d be”

“And that is” aaron asked

“Uh like Lachlan strict”

“I’m telling you now Lachlan if I ever find out you had an affair your dead”

“What makes you think I would” he said feeling hurt she’d think he would even think about it

“Well you hear about one of the boss’s and there work colleagues all the time”

“Boss’s” Lachlan went red she was hoping for an equal partnership at running her company and a long future he could only smile with glee

“Err yep” she said looking away trying to hide her face robert pulled the same face he did when he saw Adam prepose to Victoria he was genuinely happy for them both

And aaron just smiled and nudged her playfully 

“Sorry” 

“Why” Lachlan had to ask he was confused as to the sudden apology 

“Well you weren’t thinking that far ahead and I must have scared you”

“I’d love to be the boss with you and I do think that far into the future kathy really you have no idea” robert smiled with actual soppy romantic happiness cause he knew about the accidental I love you that he said about her to him and chrissie which he whispered to aaron about causing him to smirk

“I don’t think you have to worry sis” aaron said with a reassuring smile after robert had just whispered about the I love you seconds earlier

“Ok I’m sorry” she said before hugging Lachlan

“Stop apologising seriously it’s fine” he said laughing 

“Sorry” at that point they all laughed

“Well this has been nice” she said stand up from the table

“Night aaron robert” she added before winking to robert causing him to laugh awkwardly 

Her and Lachlan then went to there room for the night

tbc…… 


	7. Unexpected surprises

Rated : explicit (PG 13) mild sexual references and language (including very very light bdsm literally just his hands are tied and thats it but still)

Side note lachlans surprise was influenced by another robron fic I had read only it’s tamer and not so detailed and very much left to the imagination like most of the sex scenes I write there’s only hints this is slightly more than a hint but still not overly detailed

“So” she said awkwardly as soon as they returned to there room

“So” he said back 

“I want to try something” 

“Oh is it that new Thai place I talked about the other day cause I promise it isn’t as bad as you think”

“Err no” she laughed he got completely the wrong end of the stick

“Oh” he said confused as he gave up on trying to convince her again when they chatted about it at dinner with robert and aaron so not knowing what else it could be

“Sit down and close your eyes”

He didn’t know what to think what was she gonna do

“Ok” he said slowly and clearly confused

He did and she said and she walked up to him and just said “keep you eyes closed until I say ok”

“Fine whatever” he wasn’t bothered to ask questions right now cause whatever it is he has planned he knew he’d probably like

She climbed onto his lap which was a shock on its own she’d never done that before and started to kiss him before pushing his chest down and crawling on top further and continuing like before

“Open your eyes” he opened them to find her on top of him it was strange so unexpected 

“Promise to do as I say no matter what” 

“Yeah” he just agreed he ignore it of course but she was gonna take back the threat of not sleeping with him for a month but he did wander what caused the mood change……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After aaron and robert returned to there room

“What did you say to your sister about Lachlan her response of "that was my plan” confused me that wicked smirk didn’t help “robert asked aaron 

"Just a few unexpected suggestions in the bedroom department to keep him on his toes” he replied honestly

“Like cause your a gay bloke counselling a straight girl what tips could you give her unless it’s old stuff from you straight stud days” robert laughed

“Actually it’s something I learnt whilst I’ve been with you” 

“What seriously now you’ve really lost me”

“Have you seriously forgotten what happened the last time you sulked like Lachlan cause you didn’t get what you want” he remembered then it was linked to the best night he’s ever had with aaron or anyone in that way

“OH NO oh no no no no"he laughed before adding "she’s gonna eat him alive” 

“Yup that was the point she gets to be a massive tease which she will love and he’s gets what he wants ……… Eventually if he behaves” he laughed 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey paddy have you seen aaron he was meant to be home hours agos” 

“Nope sorry not since err yesterday I think”

“Ok I’ll ask Adam”

She phones Adam 

“Do you know where aaron is”

“Yeah the mentioned something this morning about Newcastle new client work thing back tommorow”

“Oh now I find out he didn’t tell me well thanks bye”

“Flippin Newcastle business trip not back till tommorow he could have texted”  
Chas exclaimed to paddy

“Oh well just you and me then” paddy said as he tucked into the lasagna that Victoria had made earlier

“Hey how’s aaron” Victoria said walking into the back room for dinner with chas and paddy with Diane coming shortly as soon as she could and Adam too

“In Newcastle business trip” she replied bitterly 

“And kathy the sister I haven’t met”

“Leeds with her boyfriend just signed a 5 million pound contract for her company also on a business trip”

“Blimey how old is she”

“17 and on top of that she has a phd in computer science she did her a levels early as well which she scored highest in chemistry , art and maths plus gcse’s and is now running a multi million pound business” 

“Fuck” was all Victoria could say 

“Have you met the boyfriend” she asked 

“Oh yeah he even stayed the night”

“Well is he nice”

“It’s Lachlan white” she said which caused vic to spit out her white wine she had just taken a sip of luckily it wasn’t too embarrassing 

“Seriously” was her reply 

“Deadly” chas sighed 

“Hello babe sorry I’m late dinner smells great how is everyone” Adam said taking his body warmer off and coming over to kiss vic on the cheek

“Whats up you look like you’ve seen a ghost”

“Erm did you know aaron has a little sister” 

“No news to me congratulations chas how many months"he took that wrong

Paddy just laughed "17” before adding “years”

“Wait what” Adam was shocked he had a seventeen year old sister

“Sandra and Gordon had a child years ago but they lost contact for years cause he left with me when she was a baby and now she’s back ……..in the village”

“Wow”

Victoria then elaborated on chases brief description bitterly as she saw kathy as a threat 

“Katherine livesy she’s apparently drop dead gorgeous got a phd in computer science and did her a levels early which she scored highest in art , chemistry and maths and is now running a multi million pound worth business and she’s not even 18 she has two weeks yet” 

“What no you are kidding she sounds like a super model err I meant not related to aaron” he didn’t mean to think she was hot without even meeting her

“That’s new competition for the whites of the rich business owner title” Adam joked

“No it isn’t she’s dating Lachlan white” paddy interrupted 

“Oh this just gets better” Adam said sarcastically

“She sounds like a spoilt brat” Adam added 

“Ey watch it that is Aaron’s sister”

“Yeah half sister I bet you lot hate her I bet she’s just like a mini chrissie thinking she’s better than you” oh dear Adam had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time 

  
“Aaron adores her and as for chrissie she had already argued with her within 2 hrs of arrival and she doesn’t think she’s better at all” chas said almost angrily as she was pretty much her child now since her real parent had abandoned her she wasn’t surprised that Gordon would after aaron but Sandra was a massive shock 

“Oh shit sorry” Adam said sitting down Diane broke the silence

“Hello Adam tuck in” she said before asking looking at chas and paddy “no kathy   
Or aaron or even Lachlan”

“Aaron is up in newcastle on a business trip trying to get a new client and kathy just signed a 5 million pound business contract at a meeting she had in Leeds so her and Lachlan are staying in a hotel for a couple nights away” 

Adams mouth had dropped a the 5 million pounds contract bit

“Ah right I bet you miss them already I must say I do” 

“Yeah terribly because although a family of an ex boyfriend who isn’t her sons biological Parent still looking after him a mother who was AWOL for 5 years  
A half sister who walked out just before she was chucked and her brother who hated his mother for years who just happens to have problems coming out the woodwork at the minute Diane I still love my dysfunctional family”  
He must admit Adam loved chases speach 

“Why did she almost get kicked out” Adam had to ask 

“She skipped homework and detention as well as had a big gob went clubbing with her friends without them knowing and got caught with her boyfriend at home you know the usual just think of her as aaron before you liked him in female form anyway that was her she’s changed ish I think”

“I’ve heard worse aaron used to run drugs about for the mcfarlens so you know”  
Adam was right aaron had done the same if not worse 

“And what problems chas he seemed a bit off anyway always smiling and daydreaming but you’ve just confirmed there sommet up” chas then looked at him with a pleading please drop it look but he didn’t notice or care we wanted to help aaron chas eyed Victoria and Diane up before looking at paddy and sighing

“Seriously bad Boyfriend trouble” was all she said 

“Oh so he’s got a new man on the scene when do get to meet him” he said smiling and rubbing his hands together paddy just giggled 

“What have I said something funny paddy” chas just glared at him and paddy sorted himself out

“No” he said sternly avoiding eye contact with Diane and Victoria 

“Uh it does make you think though everyone I know is away on business aaron kathy even robert” that was it how could she be do stupid as soon as she heard his name she just glared at her and then paddy who gave her an understanding look

“Oh really is he where” was what paddy asked cause chas was still seething

“Uh I dunno he didn’t say I just bumped into him this morning in the shop and I was gonna ask him round for dinner tonight”

He just replied with an “oh right”

“So have you met the bloke” Adam was too excited not to ask

“Yeah” was all chas could say in a pissed off tone with Adam didn’t understand

“So whats he like”

“He’s a jumped up little prick and-” she got stopped by paddy interrupting by saying “anyway” 

“Your not a fan then chas” Diane asked 

“Oh no far from” was all she said 

Adam frowned at her cause of this   
They continued to talk amongst themselves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Aaron” 

“Yes robert” 

“I love you” 

Aaron just smiled to himself   
“I love you too what was that for”

“Just reminding you whilst I still can”

“Nutter” aaron said laughing they were about to go to sleep till Aaron’s phone went off “hold on mums calling"this caused robert to sigh he just wanted to curl up into aaron and sleep

"Ey hello mum how are you it’s 9 o'clock I was about to sleep”

“Oh sorry love I just wanted to know if you were ok”

“Yeah never been better why” he smiled looking down at robert as he said it who had returned the gesture

“Em nothing love just checking” she said before adding “you on your own your not with robert by any chance I heard he’s away on business”

“Is he oh didn’t know that and yeah completely on my own actually kinda lonely good job I’m coming home tommorrow” he said making it sound believable but he didn’t mean it it was poison just to say it 

“Good ,night then love I’ll let you get off” she said before ending the all  
Robert was frowning he hated hearing aaron say he wanted to leave

“Sorry but she was onto us it had to be done” was all he said before kissing Roberts chest and saying “I can make it up to you if you want” with a seductive and mischievous tone 

“I’m tired” robert said before adding “but not nearly tired enough yet I think I need to be worn out first aaron” he said returning the tone aaron had he hadn’t expected or even wanted much sex on this trip some yes but he wasn’t expecting anymore now until the next time they met up cause he had become happy just lieing together and chatting or watching telly cause he loved aaron that’s why but he certainly wouldn’t turn it down 

“Ok I think that a fare plan” aaron laughed before kissing him and staring to remove clothes 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So here’s my rules Lachlan no touching or kissing until I say ok ”

He was speechless why would this be a rule this was one of the cruelest rules ever made

But he didn’t have chance to reply before she had got off of him and started to reveal her underwear which said it all she had had this all planned out and he had moaned about not getting her all night great nice one big mouth 

She had also started to kiss his neck and Lachlan was loving it he’d not ever seen her do this or anything like this he almost wanted to thank aaron for helping as he knew that had probably influenced her

She kept pulling Away and teasing him which pissed him off but he knew if he just kept to the rules he would get what he wanted at this point it was bliss she was all over him but he was losing his will power and that resulted in her moving away and teasing him more and he couldn’t do any thing cause she had nicked his tie and tied his hands up this would be a long night 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After he had stopped misbehaving he got the relief he craved and he wanted more of what he had last night in the 3 years they had been together she’s never done that and it was hot and he was all over her the next morning

“Ooh waffles” was all she said as she woke up she could smell the breakfast menu being cooked she got up and opened the curtains to the birds singing and sun blazing through like wildfire it was like a scene of a cheesy rom com but life was sweet she had an amazing boyfriend ,family ,business and sex life she literally had it all she was thinking a nice movie and some shopping was appropriate 

Lachlan woke up the same way but to find his girlfriend picking a outfit

It was too cold for the beach even though there wasn’t one near by but she has picked out her leather jacket her favourite plain stretchy clingy top that she loved so much and some jeans with casual hair and make up it was clear he knew what she had planned just by the outfit this was her signature movie shopping date outfit and he liked it the outfit and the plan life was just as sweet for him too “is that waffles I smell” he said to her she was so happy picking her outfit she had noticed her boyfriend had awoken 

“Oh hey sorry just picking out my outfit” 

“So I can see” he smiled

“Oh and yeah that is waffles they smell so good right now deffo getting brekky first before-” she got cut off by Lachlan telling her what she was about to say he knew her so well

“Before a movie and shopping” he finished he knew her so well by now yet so little she still springs surprises on him he’d never get bored of her that’s for sure

“Yeah” she laughed 

“Waffles are your favourite oh I’m jumping in the shower ok” was all Lachlan said before getting up but he was shocked to find she had followed and just said “yes waffles are my favourite "from outside the door she then entered and joined him in the shower and just said what, I need to wash too”   
Which he laughed at as so obviously wasn’t the plan but she was good at that who me innocent face which is why he loved it so much

Tbc……..


End file.
